Unknown Revenge
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy finds her husband Lucius in bed with another woman. She turns to Marlene McKinnon and finds out that unknown revenge is the best sort of revenge. Warning for cheating on a spouse, revenge for cheating on a spouse, and one very heated makeout session toward the end. Married Lucicus/Narcissa.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Muggle Musice: One Hit Wonders assignment, and Our Tangled Webs on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Muggle Music: One Hit Wonders I wrote for Task number 3 "Hit 'Em Up Style" by Blu Cantrell and the task was to write about someone getting revenge on a cheating partner. For Our Tangled Webs I wrote for the pairing of Marlene/Narcissa. Warning for cheating on a spouse, and a very heated makeout scene. I hope you all enjoy Unknown Revenge.**

Shocked. That was the only way Marlene could describe how she felt when she opened her door to find the blonde woman standing on her steps. Tears streaming down her face making her mascara run. Her hair, which must have at one point been in an up do, was now tumbling freely down around her shoulders.

"Narcissa?" she asked the shock plain in her voice.

Narcissa didn't know what to do. Her only thought when she caught Lucius in bed with Marla Parkinson was to run as far away as she could possibly get. But that didn't help her much because she just kept seeing it over and over again. Every time she closed her eyes to blink away the tears she could see them.

"Narcissa?" Marlene's voice broke through the jumble of emotions running through the broken hearted woman's thoughts.

Narcissa blinked her eyes as she looked at Marlene McKinnon. Maybe she'd know what to do to get back at Lucius. "Lucius cheated on me," the blonde cried out as she looked at the confused Gryffindor in front of her. Marlene McKinnon wasn't an unattractive girl Narcissa had to admit. She was certainly one of the ones Narcissa would find herself attracted to if she was into the same sex. After all, she have a thing for blondes.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Marlene told her concern coloring her voice. Sirius's cousin had never before said anything remotely kind to her. Surely Narcissa Malfoy had someone besides her that she could confide in. "Care to come in?"

Narcissa nodded with a small watery smile of thanks.

Moving aside to allow the other woman in Marlene found herself questioning what she was doing. Was this the right move letting this woman who had shown no discernible ability to like her into her house? Or was this just an act of pity for her ex-boyfriends cousin? "Care for a cup tea?" she asked Narcissa. "I was just about to make one for myself."

"If it's not to much trouble," Narcissa responded elegantly as she sat down in a nearby chair.

As Marlene fixed the teas she asked Narcissa about what she'd seen. She'd heard rumors about Narcissa's husband fooling around with numerous other women but Sirius had always told her to leave it be. A sense of guilt filled her as she listened to every pained word of the story and she found herself wondering how many times Lucius came close to be discovered by his wife. "Had you ever thought of getting revenge on him ?" she asked. "If you found him cheating on you."

A laugh bubbled up from somewhere within Narcissa. A laugh that held all her pain and despair in it. "I didn't think my husband would ever be unfaithful to me," she snorted. "How stupid I must seem to you?"

"Not stupid," Marlene clarified. "Naive. But never stupid." She crossed the room with one of the cups of tea she'd prepared and set it before Narcissa. "You deserve better."

Marlene's words played over and over again Narcissa's head. _You deserve better. You deserve better. You deserve better._ She couldn't deny that Marlene was right. She did deserve better. The crunch of leaves from outside drew Narcissa's attention to the window and deliciously vicious idea came to her when she spotted Lucius, who must have followed her her, about to knock on the door. Pulling all her strength of mind and hurt jealousy to her like a blanket she pulled Marlene into a passionate kiss.

Marlene gasped in shock as the blonde woman, who a moment ago was beyond despaired, pulled her into a passionate kiss. Having never kissed another girl before a part of Marlene wanted this end. But another part of didn't want the kiss to end. It wasn't like the kisses she'd experienced with Sirius. There was something about this. Something she'd never felt with anyone before.

Neither witch heard the crack of Lucius disapparating away from the scene to caught up in their heated kiss to even notice. As hands roamed over bodies Narcissa agreed with Marlene. Perhaps she should get revenge on Lucius in the very way she'd found out he was cheating on. She didn't know she already did.

**I hope you all enjoyed Unknown Revenge.**


End file.
